


Goodbye, my best friend.

by sickoi



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickoi/pseuds/sickoi
Summary: When we face a new adventure, a great euphoria pervades our body. Teldryn is used to feeling this emotion, but he is also used to feeling the pain of not seeing his best friend for who knows how long.Each of their greetings could be the last and they don’t want to miss the opportunity to make it as special as possible.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Goodbye, my best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all, thank you for reading this little drabble that I wrote, I'm really grateful for it.  
> If you want to get an idea of my OC Dayn before reading, I recommend you to see on my Tumblr account sickoi_ the hastag #oc: dayn.  
> Thanks again!

** Goodbye, my best friend. **

The sun rose in Raven Rock, waking the birds and inciting them to hum. The breeze accompanied the morning show and made the air clean and fresh. Teldryn had already been awake for some time, today was a great day for him: he had to leave with his new partner. The idea made him somewhat pleased, it was an opportunity to gain some septim and to take action. His veins needed to feel pure adrenaline rush. But on one side of him he was sad and he couldn't deny it. Missing sujamma and the Retching Netch would surely have made its way. But it was not the time to think about it, it was only the beginning.

After leaving his room, a trail of silence followed him. People were still busy with their dreams. How much he envied them! 

Teldryn, walking towards the exit, unsurprisingly, saw his best friend, Dayn, leaning against the door. Every time the spellsword was hired, the tattooed dunmer showed up to greet him and it had become almost a habit for both of them.They knew that there was always the danger that "I’ll see you" could the last. In a way they grew up together, experiencing the same situations and the same pain. They have become a single fighting soul and the splitting up was a painful experience for them. 

Dayn's dark circles suggested that he hadn't slept a night, and Teldryn always wondered what he thought to keep him awake. 

“Who knows why I'm not surprised to see you here.” said Teldryn with a smile on his face. 

Dayn crossed his arms and looked him straight in the eyes, returning the smile. “I can't let you go without saying goodbye, idiot.”

Teldryn made a fake snort and a bored face that couldn't hold back a laugh. 

“And what are you waiting for?”

Without thinking twice, he hugged him; Dayn still had the smell of the previous evening, when they celebrated by getting drunk and laughing. They were so happy.

The hug was stronger than the previous times, maybe because this time his best friend wouldn’t be returning so soon. 

The new adventurer companion of the dunmer was waiting for him outside, not saying a word not to ruin the moment.

“I need to go.” 

During that moment, Dayn could only whisper a sentence, "be careful." In response to the warning, the spellsword once again smiled and punched his friend on the head. 

“I’m always careful, you  _ dumbmer_.” 

When he finally came out of the Retching Netch, Teldryn felt drained. It was the normal effect of leaving what makes us feel good, and he knew that feeling would last for days. 

“Are you ready to leave?”

“I am.”

He turned one last time to look at his best friend, who replied with a straight middle finger. It was their way of expressing affection, pretending to hate each other, but always looking for each other. 

Teldryn returned the middle finger and sighed something he would never to say. 

“I’ll miss you, Dayn.” 


End file.
